Seventh Time, but Who's Counting?
by Agent H.E.R.O
Summary: Set during the clone wars era before Anakin turns to the dark side. Obi Wan and Anakin are on a mission together, both are jedi knights. But what happens when the castle suddenly collapses? Will Anakin be able to find his master and complete the mission?


He hadn't meant it. Really, Anakin didn't mean it. His hands searched for his old master. "Obi Wan? Obi Wan!" Shouted Anakin through the debris. He should never have left him to defend for both of them, but Obi Wan pushed him to go, find the prisoner. He had found a way out with the prisoner, but no sooner did he step outside then the whole castle fall. It was like watching a scene from a movie.

It started as a diplomatic mission. They were to find a way to relinquish one of the prisoners who was wrongly accused. They met with the king first.

"King Loky. How do you do? I am Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi" Obi Wan bowed elegantly, Anakin introduced himself suit.

"Ah yes, the Jedi. Come to negotiate for the prisoner?" The King asked much like some sort of bounty hunter.

"I'm sure some sort of arrangement can be made." Assured the negotiator. Anakin usually let Obi Wan do the talking since his temper upset all too easily.

"I don't know. What do you have that I don't already?"

Ben could feel the anger rise in his former padawan. 'Watch your anger Anakin.' He thought quietly.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid you're holding the wrong person. We have the actual prisoner aboard our ship. Perhaps this transaction will work."

The King frowned then whispered something to his servant on the side of him.

"I don't think you understand the case Master Jedi. We, of the people of Jaanag feel that we deserve both prisoners. As you can see my republic have condemned this person as well. They are not keen on changing their mind."

Anakin hated this tyrant. He was not what the people wanted and he only made the situation worse. "No. That we cannot do. We need the accused."

"We can settle this matter over some refreshments. Droid, escort the Jedi to the dinning room."

Anakin and Obi Wan's eyes met. They both knew what was coming. In the hall the droid open fired. Obi Wan and Anakin both drew out their lightsabers fluidly.

"We still have to get the accused. Have you sensed where he is?"

"Of course. Should I get him or will you?"

Honestly, between the two courses of action Anakin would rather go and get the prisoner, but he'd let Obi Wan choose. Almost as if Obi Wan could sense what Anakin was thinking he said, "I'll take care of the droids. Meet me at the ship."

With a slight nod he headed toward the dungeon. It wasn't hard slashing open the cell, but what surprised him was the sudden rumble, as if the building was about to collapse. Worry for his old master surfaced for a second before the calm facade was restored.

"This way."

Anakin wanted to go and look for Obi Wan, really he did. But he knew that Obi Wan would only get mad at him for not finishing the mission first. So Anakin had led the other man to the ship. But this part wasn't where the trouble lay. It was when they were coming to the planet on the starship.

"It's not that they think you can't do it." Said Obi Wan, his hand resting on Anakin's shoulder.

"Then what is it?" He asked, shying away from Obi Wan.

The Master sighed. Truthfully he felt his old padawan would've executed the other mission perfectly, however, the Jedi council thought otherwise.

"Perhaps Yoda saw something that you missed."

Anakin looked at the stars blazing past. "But I really wanted to go on that mission. I really thought..." Anakin stopped himself; he was sounding more like a padawan learner than a knight.

"It's just a mission, there'll be more of those."

But Obi Wan didn't understand. This mission was to Naboo, where his secret wife Padme was right now. His fury rose a level higher just thinking about the council's decision. He did everything right, completed his last two missions perfectly. He even saved Obi Wan a couple of times. It was probably Obi Wan who wanted Anakin to go on this trip with him. 'He still thinks of me as a child who can't control his emotions' thought Anakin bitterly. He didn't understand Obi Wan sometimes. Even though they developed a deep bond together, he still felt sometimes that Obi Wan never wanted to take him as his apprentice; that it was just Qui Gon who forced Anakin upon Obi Wan.

"Anakin, control your temper!" There was the strict reprimand he knew was coming.

"I'm not your apprentice anymore!" Shouted Anakin. He walked into his room on the starship, desperately needing to meditate.

That last remark hurt Obi Wan more than Anakin knew. The surprise clearly splashed across the older man's face like a slap. He understood the other jedi's feelings, but Anakin should know not to get too emotionally attached to anything or anyone. Be it a mission or a certain senator that Obi Wan had suspicions about. The other thing that Anakin didn't know was that Obi Wan actually defended his former padawan and gave the Jedi council a tongue lashing on their decision. This resulted in some strict meditation later on for running his tongue, but some of the other masters on the council agreed with Obi Wan, finding his points logical. They landed shortly after, not giving the two a chance to fix the argument, and that's how they walked in to see the King.

Now Anakin would've given anything to take back what he said. He knew he hurt Obi Wan, but didn't care at the time.

"Obi Wan! Obi Wan Kenobi!"

He shouted, desperate for some sound or some signal in the force. But he couldn't feel anything. He used the force to toss the rubble aside, searching for his master. 'Please, I need to find him' prayed Anakin quietly.

Pain. Pain and darkness. Together, this terrible combo surrounded Obi Wan. Far away he could hear someone shouting his name. But why were they shouting? He wasn't deaf, and the shouting only made his headache worse. Fighting his eyelids to open, he saw only gloom. Obi Wan tried to move his arms first, there was no point trying to move his right arm; it was completely crushed beneath the debris. His left arm flexed loosely, but he didn't have enough energy to do much with it. Next he tried to move his legs. Automatically, he knew his right leg was broken by the way the pain flared up at the tiniest adjustment. His left leg seemed to work okay though. 'Oh force!' He thought. How was he going to het out of this mess? Obi Wan knew he had to somehow lift the rocks ontop of him. Gathering the force around his weakened body, he tried a little force push. Gritting his teeth, he managed not to cry out. The rock covering his left part moved, albeit a little, but it moved.

Anakin saw a piece of rock move and knew instantly that it had to be his master. It just had to be, because if it wasn't then Obi Wan might really be... 'No, don't think about that' He scolded while running. His hands worked together deftly to push up the rock.

"Obi Wan? Is that you?"

He lifted the worn-torn Jedi out of the debris and held him in a hug. He could feel something wet and sticky on Obi Wan's tunic. 'Blood' he thought sickly seeing his fingers stained crimson red. Obi Wan coughed lightly, blood dribbling down the corner of his lips. "Anakin?" Said the haggard voice.

"It's okay, I got the man out of the cell, he's back on the ship. Come on, I'll help you." Anakin lifted Obi Wan's right arm over his own, but Obi Wan flinched badly, almost making him drop the master.

"My other arm, if you don't mind." Anakin grabbed the left arm, swinging it over his shoulder.

"I think my leg's broken," said Obi Wan as they limped slowly back to the starship.

"Don't worry, we'll be back on Coruscant in no time."

He glimpsed at his master, whom had his eyes trained on the ground, watching his every step.

"I'm sorry Master."

Obi Wan's eyes flicked up to meet Anakin's blue eyes.

"Whatever for?" Questioned the older man.

"I-I was out of line on the ship. You're right, the jedi council probably had their reasons for putting me on this mission instead of the other."

Despite the pain, Obi Wan laughed lightly. "There's no need for apologies, they almost certainly saw you rescuing me yet again. You know we really make a good pair together." A smile formed on his master's face.

"What is this? The sixth time?" Anakin asked playfully.

"Seventh, but who's counting?"


End file.
